Something Blue
by DSCWin
Summary: The day was supposed to be full of happy memories. But as Christina's wedding draws nearer something more sinister is fast approaching.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really hard story to post. Mainly because of all the dark emotion, the fact I'll be putting my original character in the spotlight with something that's necessary for later stories. Please comment this two chapter one shot. I wrote this in one day and it's not very long.**

 **Supernatural is not owned by me. Christina is the only thing I have rights to, (plus other characters. If there's a character with a similar name, that is not written by my friend Dr. Serpico, then it's mere coincidence.) She's my creation.**

 **Also "Hush A-bye Mountian" is from chitty chitty bang bang. A musical I love very much.**

 **This is taken place in season 4 where after Dean is brought back. The time frame is November 17-19 of 2008. Just a couple of months after Dean comes back. This is set in stone. You don't like don't follow or favorite. I'll be okay with that.**

 **Chapter One**

Christina paced nervously in the room she had spent most of her time in when she came to live with Bobby. She sat down on the edge of her bed the white wedding dress she was finally going to wear tugged and pinched at her sides. Her stomach felt sour as she mentally began to count down the minutes before she was going to become a full time mother and wife. A soft tapping at her door made her stomach twist more.

"Can we come in?" Dean's voice flowed through the wooden door and Christina sighed before walking to her door and swung it open. "Oh my God." Dean and Sam gasped seeing their younger sister standing there in the gown and veil.

"You look beautiful!" Sam exclaimed wrapping his long arms around her.

"Don't you think I'm kind of hypocritical for wearing a white dress?" She asked walked to the full length mirror to look over what she was wearing.

"That depends." Dean said standing next to her to fuss with his bow tie which his sister helped after watching him struggle. "Are you getting married in a church or in Bobby's backyard?"

"Okay, spoken by a man who refused to even go near a church because he's afraid that he'll catch on fire." Dean glared and Christina beamed. "Oh my god!" Picking part of her dress, Christina stomped her way back to her bed and sat down on the edge. "This is really happening! I'm freaking out and I'm about to walk down the aisle to the rest of my life and I'm freaking out!"

"Christy, calm down." Dean asked as Sam and him sat on either side of their sister and wrapped their arms around her. "You took on monsters. Dealt with us for four years, and a wedding is what has you freaking out?"

"Well, I'm putting something behind a part of me to play a new part." She sighed trying to keep the tears that began to fill her eyes inside so not smear the makeup her future mother-in-law made her wear. "I'm freaking out because I'm not going to be a hunter anymore but I'm going to be a wife, mother-"

"Sister. Friend. Mechanic. Christy Dean and I are happy you get a chance to escape. I mean we're all lucky that angel pulled Dean out from Hell. We're going to see you get married. That's something we may never get a chance to experience."

"Aw, now you go and make me feel bad about this." Christina leapt from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to head downstairs holding the part of her dress so she wouldn't rip or trip over anything.

"There's my almost daughter-in-law." Shelia McArthur said her arms wrapping all posh around Christina's neck. "You look absolutely beautiful." Sam and Dean, who had followed their sister out the room and down the stairs could see the disapproving look Sheila had at the sight of Christina wearing a white dress. "Now before I go wait for my son and grandson to get here, let's make sure you have everything." She took a half step back and smiled. "You got your something old?" Shelia asked and Christina nodded lifting the veil that draped down her back. That belong to her fiancé's grandmother. "Something new?" Sheila asked again and Christina pointed to the dress. She didn't feel too bad the dress was three thousand dollars but it was her dress. "What's your something borrowed?"

"That would be this." Dean said handing Christina his amulet necklace which made Christina's eyes fill up with more tears.

"And your something blue?" Sheila watched as Christina's face paled. She had nothing blue. "You need your something Blue." Sheila pressed looking around at the surprisingly clean livingroom of Bobby's house. There was nothing Christina could use for her something blue.

"Maybe we can skip the 'something blue' part?" Dean suggested. Even Sam gave him a not impressed look.

"It's tradition." Sheila said proudly. "It's to insure that the bride has ups and downs but the marriage will live on strong."

"Well, why don't we call Stan and see if he can pick up something blue from the house?" Dean asked and Sam pulled out his cellphone.

Sam had just pulled out his phone when he saw Ruby's name pop up on the screen. "Hello?" He asked.

"Sam, I need your guys help." Ruby's voice was panicking which wasn't like her at all.

"Why what's the matter?" Sam asked making Dean, Christina and Shelia all look at him as he continued to talk on the phone and not ask for the something blue from the house.

"I left for three seconds to get the car ready for Stan and Alex," Sam felt his stomach fall. "The house exploded into flames. I can't get in there to save them. I've called the fire department but the house is already collapsing." The sound of wood crumbling to the ground erupted from Sam's phone.

Christina knew that paled expression on Sam's face and instantly began to run out the front door and towards the Impala followed by Sam and Dean, who were begging her to stay back at the house but their sister wasn't having it as she had swiped the keys to the Impala from Dean's jacket as she had past.

 **~Something Blue~**

The Impala stopped a few feet from the driveway of a smoldering pile of wood, glass and stone. Dean helped his sister out of the drivers seat, as he had been demoted to the back, as Sam rushed to the cop who was trying to keep any unnecessary people out. Several reporters were on site, reporting on the breaking story that had been unfolding out behind them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come past this line, sir." The police officer said as Sam tried to push past the crowd that pushed and stood trying to catch a peek at the action.

"You don't underatand my sister's fiancé and son are in that house." Sam barked but the officer didn't budge.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't let you in there-"

"Let me in!" Christina was crying now not caring for a second of her mascara that was beginning to smear. "That's my house!" The police officer noticed the white gown and instantly knew that he should listen to her and allowed Christina, Sam and Dean to cross. Nobody around them argued as they did. They all knew Christina, Sam and Dean were good people and this was something they least expected to have happened to them.

The firefighters were searching through the rubble of the house when Dean, Sam and Christina arrived. Dean forced Sam to hold back Christina so that he could go and get answers as to how the house got caught on fire. Christina shook as Sam took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders when Ruby walked up cautiously.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save them." She said handing the youngest Winchester a tissue. "The house went up faster then I believed possible."

"What exactly happened, Ruby?" Sam asked seeing that Christina was too much in shock to speak.

"Just like I had said in the phone call." Ruby stated. "I went out to get the car ready for them to take when all of asked sudden-"

"Christy!" Dean's voice was frantic making his sister stand up snd rush towards him. "Alex is alive. They're taking him to the hospital." Christina was running now her shoes she wore flying off as she ran.

 **~Something Blue~**

Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital just a few minutes after swinging back to Bobby's to change as they knew that the wedding was no longer going to happen. Bobby had also come to the hospital with Cliff McArthur, Stan's father, to try and comfort Christina during this time. Christina was standing outside the ICU staring at her son who was unconscious and fighting for his life ten feet away. The wedding dress that she didn't care looked as though she had been running through a bog with the stains from the mud and grass it had to endure. But she didn't care for something small as a dress when her son was her main objective.

"How's he doing?" Cliff asked holding a some clothes Dean and Sam had given him so they could discuss with Bobby what had happened.

"Doctors give him a twelve percent chance of survival." She said her voice quivering. "But I'll take that over zero any day."

"Spoken like a true optimist." Cliff said with a solemn snile. He loved his grandson and he could feel the pain his son's fiancé was feeling. Knowing she had no power over the outcome.

"You know I blame myself." Christina said suddenly taking out the clip that held the veil on her hair. "I waited too long to be married and when I finally grew up. . . Oh Cliff. I'm so sorry about loosing Stan."

"I don't blame you Christina." Cliff said wrapping her into a hug allowing her to release the tears and sobs she had been holding back. "I know you loved both Stan and Alex. So no matter what happens you will not be blamed by me. But I cannot control how Sheila will act towards you."

"And I don't expect you to." Christina burried her face in Cliff's chest before pushing away. "Are those clothes for me?" She asked and Cliff nodded. Christina took one last look at her son before walking to the ladies room to change.

 **~Something Blue~**

Christina felt a bit more relaxed as she had was folding the dress up and pushing it in the garbage can inside the bathroom. As she stood at the sink she saw the dark makeup rings as she had been crying. But nobody was going to judge her. Her son was dying and he'd fiancé was dead. She had every reason to cry.

"I know this is not the best place for this," she said her eyes staring at the ceiling. "But Castiel, I need you here. I need your help in healing my son." For a few minutes there was nothing except the sounds of the PDA system going off fortunately not for the ICU but for a room on a different floor. "Please Castiel. You heard me for Dean to be saved in Hell. Please will you come and heal my son?" The soft smell of freshly fallen rain filled the ladies room.

"I've heard your prayers." Castiel said softly. Christina staring at him through the mirror before she turned around.

"Please, save my son." Castiel shook his head slowly. "Please? He's only a child he doesn't deserve this."

"I can ease his suffering but I'm afraid I can't save him."

"Can't save him? Or won't save him?" Christina asked more tears falling from her eyes.

"Can't." Castiel said his head hung low. With a flutter of wings, Christina was alone in the ladies room before she could hear a 'Code Blue' in the ICU. She rushed out leaving her dress still in the garbage bag. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cliff were staring at the ICU window then turned to look at Christina. She rushed towards the window and peered inside. Doctors had blocked Alex from her view as they fought to save him. For the three minutes they fought, they managed to bring Alex back and come out looking very solemn. They looked directly at Christina and escorted her away from earshot from the four men that stood and looked at Alex. Each of them heavy hearted as they could guess what the doctor was telling her.

Christina nodded slowly then looked back at the ICU. She asked the doctor a question to which he nodded slowly before leading her back to the ICU.

 **~Something Blue~**

Christina sat alone her back to those standing outside. She was told that Alex couldn't be saved, and she wanted to say goodbye. She knew everyone else wanted too, as well but she was the only one allowed to be in there. As soon as she sat down, Alex opened up his only eye that wasn't covered.

His body looked like one of the monsters Christina and her brothers had faced a few times on a hunt. "Mmmmm. . . Mommy?" Alex said his voice weak and quiet.

"Yeah, Bug." She said trying to keep her sobs to a minimum. "Mommy's here. The doctors say you're doing great. You'll be running around driving me and your uncles crazy in no time." She tried to smile but the corners of her mouth wouldn't move.

"Mommy. . . Why are you sad?"

Christina felt the flood gates opening as tears began to fall from her eyes. "It's because your hurt and I wasn't there to save you or Stan from that fire."

"No. . . I'm glad you weren't there. . ."

"What do you mean baby?"

"Then that lady would have killed. . . You too."

"What did this lady look like?" Christina asked her eyes looking desperately at Sam and Dean who were talking to Bobby and Cliff.

"She. . . she's been hanging out with Uncle. . .Uncle Sammy." The room grew cold as Christina knew exactly who her son was talking about. "Mommy. . . can you sing me. . . 'Hush a bye mountian, so. . . so that I can sleep? I'm so tired."

Christina couldn't stop the tears as she nodded. Even though she knew that the reason he was asking was that he knew he was leaving the living world very soon. " _A gentle breeze,_ " she began trying the hardest not to let her emotions from breaking her voice. She needed to be strong for her son. " _From Hush A-bye Mountain. Softly blows o'er Lullaby bay_ ," her voice was failing her. But she needed to finish the song. She wished he'd stay long enough to hear it finish for the last time. _"It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far from Hush A-bye Mountain and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing. Soon they will send your troubles to sea_." Her voice was shaking as she could hear Alex's breathing growing weaker as he groaned in pain. " _So close your eyes on Hush A-bye_ _Mountain_ ," her voice quivered as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. _"Wave good-bye to the cares of the day. And watch your boat, from Hush A-bye Mountain sail far away from. . . Lullaby bay._ "

Alex's eyes opened for a minute and smiled before his face relaxed a faint, "Night, mommy," before his eye closed and the room was replaced by the strong wail as his slowing heart beat flat-lined. Christina knew before the doctors came running in, before they pulled her out of the room. Before after trying to bring him back, Alex was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter. I'm sorry if there's some major grammar errors. I did most of this on my phone.**

 **Chapter Two**

Dean, Sam and Bobby finished placing the last large piece of wood on the pyre. It was a bright sunny day in the middle of November the temperature was at a soothing 70° and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nobody who stretched and panted was enjoying the day. It was a cruel day for a hunters send off, for a fellow hunter and a six year old kid. "This isn't right," Dean snapped tossing his jacket on the hood of his Impala. "I mean I know we've seen all kinds of people dying but why now? Why Stan and Alex?"

Sam and Bobby shrugged. They knew that Dean's guess was as good as their's. "Just promise you're not goin' to be hard on yer sister. She's going to be distant in the comin' days." Bobby commanded softly Sam and Dean nodded silently. A low rumbling sound came from down a small trail as a at least forty year old truck pulled to a stop next to the Impala. Inside Christina quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks before stepping out. Dean and Sam were there wrapping their arms around her and she wrapped her arms around them.

"Come on." She whispered dropping her arms and walked to the back and hesitate. Her body was shaking as she pulled the tailgate down. Sam and Dean grabbed the one closest as it was the longest. Bobby moved silently for an older gentleman, but before he watched as Christina pulled the small wrapped up form and offered silently to take it. Christina shook her head before walking quickly to the pyre just as Sam and Dean were stepping back.

Sam, Dean and Bobby all stood back while Christina payed the body of her young son on top of the wood pyre and stayed there to say her last goodbyes, before she pulled out a necklace chain and on Stan's chest let it drop. Sam and Dean saw that she had placed on the metal chain, was two rings. One was the proposal ring she had gotten a week before their last Christmas together before Dean's death a year ago. The second was the promise ring she had ever since Stan and Christina decided to try a long distance relationship.

They watched as her shoulders shook. She was loosing every chance she had in controlling her emotions. She shook her head and turned to stand next to her brothers her head low. She closed her eyes and flinched when the sound of the fire starting to consume the wood, fabric and bodies. Her eyes lifted and for thirty long minutes she stood there watching before she turned, got back into the truck and drove away.

 **~Something Blue~**

Dean stopped the impala a few feet away from a large lake, where he'd been with Bobby once or twice when he was younger and would go fishing. He saw the truck his sister drove and saw her standing on the shoreline tossing stones into the water. He felt sorry for he, and he knew she needed someone. Even before he found out she was his sister he felt responsible for her. He felt like he needed to be her friend and shoulder to cry on even if she didn't needed a cry but just to talk. He noticed it a lot since he'd been back, she would go to him for advice even if Sam was there more often.

Dean sighed and climbed out of his car and walked slowly towards the lake. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant rolling hills. "You know it gets cold here." He said just as he was within reach of her. She flinched slightly as she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. "You've been here all this time?"

Christina nodded her eyes glossy with tears but, no tears were falling. "This place is surprisingly calming." She said and Dean watched as she held a perfect skipping stone and began to skip it across the slightly choppy water. "It's also a great place to think and cry since there's not a soul in sight for at least three miles."

Dean nodded. He had his fair share of this place when he was younger and was tired of their dad leaving them at Bobby's while he hunted. "You know this place isn't officially named. But I used to call it-"

"Winchester's lake?" Christina asked and Dean nodded. "Yeah, I heard Bobby call this place that. Because the real name is a lot longer and harder to say." Christina laughed and picked up a very flat stone, square off and sent it skipping seven times across the lake before it too joined the others at the bottom of the lake bed. "So you came here to give me a fake history lesson or you here to see how I'm doing?"

"Yeah, I came to see how you're holdin' up." Christina forced a chuckle before tossing a stone into the water then slowly turned and look at her older brother.

"I'm doing surprisingly well. Despite the fact I just lost Stan and. . ." She cleared her throat and quickly bent down to pick up a flat stone before standing back up. ". . . Alex. I'm doing okay. Now my main point is to catch the bitch that took them away from me. From us."

"Yeah Sam is doing that actually and he sent to get you." Dean's face looked relaxed as he bent and picked up a rock himself. "Ruby told us it was Lilith that took them because she thought we were there." Christina kept her eyes focused on the water even though she had already thrown her stone into the water. "Ruby tried to save Stan and Alex but the flames were 'Devil Flames' because it burns hotter, and quicker then regular flames do. In fact it's the same flames that took mom and Jess."

"Dean, do you believe that Ruby is telling you the truth?" Christina asked and Dean shrugged. "Because I have a reason to believe that she's lying because she knows that I will know the truth. She looked surprised that Alex survived long enough and if she truly cared for them why wasn't she with us at the hospital?"

"Christy, I don't know everything. I don't even believe her. I was just seeing if you did, because I don't." Christina turned and was looking at Dean's face his green eyes calm and protective. "But I was hoping you'd tell me if you think-"

"Ruby did this somehow to push me and you away. To try and trick us into killing Lilith for some reason?" Dean nodded slowly. "I'll humor her for a while. But I will kill her the next time she's down with Sam. Even though I could care less about his emotions he is my brother. I'll make sure if she does cross him. . . I'll use that knife and send it through her heart cavity. Because I know she doesn't have one."

"Not if I get it done first." Dean said with a smile. "Come on. Bobby's making chicken for dinner tonight." He wrapped his sister in a hug and held her for and second before letting her go.

"Dean, I'm glad you're back." Christina said walking to the truck while held moved to the Impala. "Because if you weren't I'd be alone right now and most likely drive the truck in the lake."

"I'm glad I'm back too, because you and swimming, you look like a duck who can't float." Christina glared and tossed a small pebble at him hitting Dean in the shoulder before they climbed inside their cars. Dean backing up while Christina pulled forward and made a wide u-turn. However when she reached the road just behind Dean, a thought entered her mind. If Dean hadn't come back to life. She would have married Stan, ended hunting and ten years down the road be in Hell right next to him. Something flipped in her stomach. Her deal. What is to happen because her deal was broken by Ruby? What was she going to do? She didn't want to ask her brothers because they will yell at her. But she needed answers.

" _ **Your contract is null and void,**_ " Castiel's voice entered her mind. " _ **So do not fear. Your life is not in danger of going to Hell.**_ "


End file.
